Iron Z
Iron Z is a giant robot created by Juzo Kabuto and is piloted by Kikunosuke Abashiri. Its design is based on the Energer Z, the original concept of the Mazinger Z. Appearance Iron Z is a large humanoid robot with its design coming directly from the concept art by Go Nagai. The motorcycle Pilder, however, is a different design, possessing a single lens headlight rather than two and has a sleeker design. Equipment Pilder To pilot the Iron Z, Kikunosuke rides a high-tech motorcyle designed by Prof. Kabuto. By riding a platform from the back of the robot to the head, the Pilder is able to connect and control the Iron Z. The Pilder also features a unique grappling hook that uses a flying hand similar to the ones on the Iron Z to latch onto the head for when the back is unacessible or there is not enough time. Gattaiger The Gattaiger is the secret weapon of Planet Fleed that was hidden on Earth along with princess Maria Fleed after the attack by the Vegan Empire. The only way to find the Gattaiger was through a birthmark on Maria's lower back, and it can only be read by someone with the blood of the royal family of Fleed. Kikunosuke combines the Iron Z with the Gattaiger by having her robot enter through a door from the back. Once combined, massive firepower is unlocked with missiles, lasers, and even a powerful attack reminiscent of the Grendizer's Space Thunder. The Gattaiger was destroyed in the final battle with the Vegan Empire in order to wipe out their forces. The Gattaiger is named after the robot used by Duke Fleed in Uchu Enban Daisenso while it is designed after the Spazer used by the Grendizer. Attacks *'Rocket Punch': An attack where the forearm is fired at an opponent, enough to blast through an enemy in one blow. *'Koshiryoku Beam': A beam attack from the eyes, it is not very powerful but can still do a little damage to enemies. *'Rust Hurricane': Mixing a corrosive substance with a blow of air to cause enemies to rust and decay. *'Breast Fire': Fires a powerful blast of energy from the heat sinks on the chest. History Professor Juzo Kabuto built the Iron Z in secret for a very long time, often pulling all-nighters. He gave the Pileder motorcycle to control the robot to his friend Daemon Abashiri, who in turn gave it to his daughter Kikunosuke. As the Vegan Empire continued their attacks on Earth, Kikunosuke was lead to the docking area of the Iron Z after fighting off a flying saucer with the pilder and wakizashi. There Kikunosuke encountered Juzo who explained how powerful the Iron Z, enough to even surpass the Mazinger Angels. Then Juzo passed out from exhaustion after pulling an all-nighter. Kikunosuke then connected her bike to the head of the Iron Z and had it go out of the docking area to easily defeat the Saucer Beasts. Since then, Kikunosuke would use the Iron Z to fight against the Saucer Beasts, alongside the Mazinger Angels. Later with the revelation of the Gattaiger, the Iron Z is used together with it for more power. In the final battle, Maria asks Kikunosuke to sacrifice the Gattaiger to destroy the Saucer Beast army, stating that a weapon has no use in a time of peace. Kikunosuke does so with the Iron Z ejecting out. With the battle over, the group returns to Earth. Gallery 013 (2).jpg Category:Angels Mecha Category:Mazinger Angels